This invention relates generally to circuit protection devices and systems. More particularly, this invention relates to circuit protection devices and systems for mitigation of overcurrent, arc flash and/or short circuit faults.
Electric power circuits and switchgears have conductors separated by insulation. A broken conductor or a poor electrical connection between a conductor and another electrical element may cause series arc faults. Conductors with different potentials may cause parallel arc faults. Due to such series or parallel arc faults, a rapid energy release may occur resulting in an arc flash.
An arc flash generally produces high heat, intense light, and huge sound/shock waves similar to that of an explosion. For example, an arc flash induces temperatures as high as 20,000° C. so as to vaporize conductors and adjacent elements, and to release explosive energies to destroy surrounding circuits and cause damage.
Presently, circuit breakers are often used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to overcurrent conditions. During an arc event, relay devices detect abnormal current signatures and trigger the circuit breakers to cut off power lines to protect electrical circuits.
However, such circuit breakers are generally controlled by electromechanical (EM) mechanisms to shift between open and closed states, and such EM mechanisms have relatively long response times. Further, although such circuit breakers cut off the power lines, residual energy generated during the arc event still needs to be released. As a result, the circuit breakers are generally destroyed due to the release of the residual energy.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved circuit protection device and system for mitigation of arc flash and overcurrent.